Quest:Mountain Shout
Objectives Steal the Dragon Soup Broth for Jiu Lian Bu. Summary "Hey~ What's up? I don't like hanging around too many people so I came here. Listening to this stream really puts my mind at ease. No offense, but I'm upset at the sheer number of tourists coming over to Luoyang. Sure, I can understand that our town is attractive and has beautiful sights. But I just can't stand crowds of people. People gather like sheep to any place that they hear is popular and that really bugs me! Speaking of which, there's even a place in Luoyang that's just like that. Man, I hate that restaurant! restaurant? West of Luoyang, there's a restaurant built on a pond. It's been around for a long time, selling food for ridiculous prices! Oh sure, the food and flavors there have a long history, but I don't think that justifies how they charge their patrons! As a young man you loves his town, I can't let them manipulate my people like that! But everyone here already knows who I am so I can't do anything! I've already had one too many, shall we say, 'incidents' with the people living here already. I've been caught tagging walls, shoplifting, scamming, stealing a few girlfriends... So yeah, I'm not exactly known as a sterling citizen. Say, wait a minute. The local people around here aren't too familiar with you. Hmmm... Would you sneak into that restaurant and steal the Dragon Soup Broth for me? The Dragon Soup Broth is the backbone for the restaurant owner's secret recipe. But they've been cheating their customers by watering that broth down and selling it for a ridiculous price! Serves them right if their secrets were stolen! If you can steal some of the broth, I'll pay you back. So whaddya say? do it! Grrrrreat! I knew you'd see things my way! Okay, the restaurant is at the west side of Luoyang. But you gotta be careful. The workers there watch over that broth like freakin' hawks! When you finally steal the broth, make sure you bring it without spilling any. Okay? Good luck~" Notes *There is a chance of getting the wrong soup. Just keep going back and forth between Jiu Lian Bu and the restaurant until Jiu Lian Bu accepts the soup. Rewards *Access to the shout pillar south of Luoyang. Progress "Huh...? Whoa, I thought you were on your way to the restaurant. You better get a move on. Alright then, pal. Make sure the guys who work there don't catch you. Good luck~" Completion "Wow! You made it! Let me see..." Jiu Lian Bu takes a hearty sip of the broth you've managed to steal for him. "Ooooh. Ooh yeah. This is the stuff. Muhahahahahaha~! This'll put the chef in agony for a while! Good job, chum! Heh heh heh, because you risked your neck for me, I'm gonna show you an awesome place! Just follow me~ So... Whaddya think? Prettiest place in Luoyang, isn't it? Whenever I'm depressed or need to relax, I just sit here and enjoy the breeze. It helps me forget all my worries. Heh heh, the best part is, this place is far away from my older sister. Man, that woman can nag, nag, nag all day long. Why don't you sit down and close your eyes and feel that soothing wind? It's pretty refreshing... Also... I'm a little embarassed to say this, but... I'm the kind of guy who speaks his mind. If there's something you just wanna say but can't, it's kind of like poison in your mind. You know what I'm talking about, right? If you bottle something up inside of you, it just causes you anxiety you don't need. So... This is what you do. Clench your fist, take a deep breath, and just yell! Whatever you want! If you don't know the words, just screaming will do. Let everything out! Ready~! Say it out loud! So, how do you feel? Don't you feel better now? Hahaha~ So from now on, whenever you wanna relieve yourself of stress, come see me and we'll come back to this place. Call it my way of saying thanks." External Links *iRO Wiki Mountain Shout